1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to sweatbands for headgear and, more particularly, to an auxiliary sweatband for headgear, causing the wearer to feel comfortable and preventing the sweat from contaminating the crown of a cap by absorbing the sweat and discharging it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Free-size caps are disclosed in Korea patent No. 82922 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,540. Each of the free-size caps is provided with a sweatband, the sweatband being made of elastic textile fabric. However, since the sweatband has a simple construction, the sweat absorbed in the sweatband soaks into the crown of the cap, thereby causing the crown to be deformed and to be contaminated. In more detail, water accounting for 90% of the sweat is directly evaporated, but urea, uric acid, fatty acid, etc. of the sweat are vaporized after reacting with the dye contained in the fabric of the crown of a cap. Therefore, the urea, uric acid, fatty acid, etc. make stains on the crown, thus deforming and contaminating the crown.
Another conventional sweatband is known from Korea patent application No. 98-20461. As shown in FIGS. 5 and 5a, a sweatband for headgear comprises five laminated absorbent non-woven fabric strips 21-25, four laminated absorbent non-woven fabric strips 27-29, a first unabsorbent non-woven fabric strip 26 interposed between the laminated absorbent non-woven fabric strips 25 and 27, and a second unabsorbent non-woven fabric strip 30 positioned at the back of the laminated absorbent non-woven fabric strip 29. However, this sweatband also has disadvantages. That is, since the external absorbent layers of the sweatband consist of a small number of strips, they are not sufficient to absorb a large amount of sweat quickly, so that a degree of the sweat flows down along a wearer's face, thereby causing the wearer to feel unpleasant. In a summer season and when the wearer is practicing a sport, the problem becomes significant. Additionally, since the internal absorbent layers 27-29 absorb sweat and are interposed between unabsorbent non-woven fabric strips 26 and 30, the absorbed sweat in the layers 27-29 is not easily evaporated, thereby causing the wearer to feel unpleasant.